chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate fire. Characters *Meredith Gordon had this ability naturally. *Flint Gordon Jnr also had this ability naturally. *Molly Sanders has this ability naturally. *Liz Jones has absorbed the ability from Molly. *Rhiannon Susan Maxxted has this ability naturally. *Daniel Vaughan-Greene has mimicked this ability from Rhi. *Anna Vaughan has duplicated this ability from Rhi. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Flint in World 8. *Robert Max has also mimicked this ability from Flint. *Irish also has this ability. *Maarten posses this ability also. Limits 'Meredith Gordon' Meredith was able to create fire in the palm of her hand or at the tips of her fingers and throw it in balls. She seemed to be immune to the effects of her fire, such as smoke damage, overheating and lack of oxygen. When triggered by an injection of adrenaline, Meredith was strong enough to create an explosion of fire big enough to destroy a whole building. 'Flint Gordon Jnr' Flint used his abiity to turn his hand into fire. His ability enabled him to throw fire from his hand which was a blue flame. This fire seemed hotter than his sister's. 'Molly Sanders' Molly has similar limits as Meredith. She can create small flames in her hand, as well as raging fires. However, she can be harmed by her own fire, and was killed by one but then revived. Her death could have been due to the fact that she'd let it happen. 'Liz Jones' Liz is yet to display this ability, but should have similar limits to Molly. 'Rhiannon Susan Maxxted' Rhiannon is able to create fire in the palm of her hands as well as manipulate it. The amount of fire she can create is small, probably because of her young age. 'Daniel Vaughan-Greene' Daniel has similar limits to Rhiannon. He should be able to create more fire than her, but has not yet attempted this. 'Anna Vaughan' Anna too has similar limits to Rhiannon. When augmented, she lost control of her pyrokinesis and almost exploded. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has the same limits as Flint 'Robert Max' Robert has the same limits as Peter and Flint. 'Iris' Iris has shown her ability by creating a flame from her hand. 'Marteen' Marteen is able to create and conjour up large amounts of flames which can be launched towards people with a precised aim. He is able to manipulate the flames across his ability too. Similar Abilities *Both elementas and elementokinesis include manipulating and creating fire *Temperature manipulation can create heat and fire *Advanced pyrokinesis creates a golden flame which can burn and kill, heal, transport or remain neutral and do nothing *Advanced telekinesis can create fire from friction *Flaming is an ability to travel using fire *Fire breathing is the ability to breathe out fire *Spontaneous combustion is the ability to make objects explode with flames *Heat Generation can be used to make things warmer *Fire mimicry is the ability to turn one's body into flames Category:Abilities